


Sticky Notes

by Kurtines



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sticky Notes

The sunlight coming from the opening in the window panes forced Marinette to quickly wake up. She rubbed her eyelids and sat up. Wanting nothing more than a much needed cup of coffee.

Her life as a student ended long ago, though the responsibilities never left. She looked at her room that filled with random pieces of fabric and sketches and internally groaned; she made a mental note to clean up later.

She has passed on her responsibility as the savior of Paris to her daughter ten years ago, and so far she's been doing great. She walked towards her kitchen and made herself some coffee. While she was mixing her cup, she spotted a yellow piece of paper that was stuck on the fridge.

She grabbed it and took a closer.

'Don't overwork yourself M'lady  
Get plenty of rest, we'll see each  
other soon~

~Adrien'

She giggled and held the note close to her chest. Even after all these years he can still manage to make her flustered.

She stuffed it in her pocket and opened the fridge, she grabbed a couple of eggs, and a pack of bacon.

But just as she was about to finish cooking, she herd the doorbell ring.

She yelled "Hold on. I'll be right there!"

"Nah, I'll just come in" 

"Oh, Alya!" Marinette yelled in delight. 

"Hey girl, how have you been?" 

"Noo, the question is, how have YOU been?" the bluenette replied "It's about time you guys get married" 

"Who would've thought that you'd get married to Adrien before I married Nino" Alya giggled "But, yeah, everythings been going great for me" 

"That's great! Have you already eaten breakfast?" 

"No, whadya think I came all the way here for?" 

The two best friends spent the late morning to the early afternoon with each other. Chatting and catching up. But unfortunately Alya had somewhere to go and has to leave. 

But it's alright, Mari thought to herself as she started to clean up her messy bedroom. 

_______

Alya made her way to Chloe's place to meet up with Nino, Chloe, and Luka. 

"How is she?" the blueberry boy asked. 

"Shes doing great!" Alya replied 

"Great, we just have to continue till she gets better" Nino continued

Chloe nodded in agreement "She's never really been herself after Adrien died, she still believes that he's alive after two years for God's sake." 

________

The End

(*) Marinette's daughter is named Maribel Agreste.


End file.
